Destiny Fulfilled
by AnimalCookie
Summary: Alex has been saved through a prophecy that she and Rose shared. But is it really better to be alone on Earth than trapped and tortured in the portal with her family? Alex discovers parts to herself that she didn't know exists. 'Souther Tribe' series.
1. Alive

* * *

Destiny Fulfilled 

(Alex's POV)

Jake thought Rose had destroyed all of the Huntsclan, but you can't destroy energy. When Rose made that wish, we received all of the Huntsclan's power. I am still stronger since I received the strength of the Huntsclan, but Rose can still be smarter from getting the brains. If Jake had never wished that Rose had never been taken, the energy would have been spread all over the world. But Rose lived – so I lived. We are the Prophecy Sisters; it is now clear and true.

(Normal POV)

Narrator (N): Alex walked all around trying to find someone she knew. No one at all.

Alex (HG): The Huntsclan wasn't destroyed, they just disappeared. (Whispers) Master? (Falls to knees crying) He's gone! His wife's gone! The Northern Huntsman, my _dad, _Jamie, #'s 2 and 3, all of the guys, my teachers, the whole set of the North, even poor little Tali! Rose doesn't remember anything about me, about her, about us! I'm alone –I'm all alone.

N: Alex had never felt this way before. Even at the horrid foster homes, she had someone next door, and she had a bit of comfort. Now, there really was no one. Her mother had been killed, and her Huntsclan family destroyed by the hands of someone she had trusted with her life.

HG: What am I going to do? Do I maybe have other family like Rose? No. It's not likely. (Walks half a mile away) No, there's more important things than finding family right now. I need to see if anyone's left at the Huntsclan.

NORTHERN ACADEMY

HG: No one – just as I suspected.

N: Alex noticed an open door across the room. '#206 and #207'

HG: Tali? (Alex ran across the room into the young girl's bedroom) Tali?

N: There was no one. The only noticeable things were bed sheets messed up and old homework scattered across the desks.

HG: Oh Tali, you must have been so scared! I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you! I will find a way to make this better, I promise. There's always a way to reverse spells – always. Please, don't loose faith in me. You and your friends be safe and happy – wherever you are. It'll be okay.

N: Alex walked once again across the barren room and looked at the homework sheets.

HG: Cerberus Test… A plus.

N: Alex smiled.

HG: Cerberus?! He has to still be alive! I have to get back to him! All of the creatures we've kept. Oh no! What if the Dragons have already gotten him? No, they can't handle him. Only I can handle him. (Pauses) Tali, I won't give up.

SOUTHERN ACADEMY

N: No one. Alex could still feel the pain that had taken place. Everyone was just gone. She went upstairs to look in the Southern Huntsman's room. There were two books sitting on his pillow. _How to Make a New Huntsman _and his personal journal.

HG: Master was thinking of stepping down? (Flipping through the pages of the first book) Should I look through his journal? There are no secrets, but it would be disrespectful. Wait, this is hard times, and I have to see if there's a message in there to help survive.

N: Alex examined each page not seeing anything new. Hunts slayings, new students … but the last thing he wrote.

HG: I don't believe it.

N: It read:

'Dear Journal, I am considering Alex as out next leader. My injuries I received earlier are severe, and I don't believe I can handle the responsibility. She is the only one showing enough strength She is the only one showing enough strength in body and soul to understand where I'm coming from. Tomorrow night, if the North screws up – like they normally do, we will have a new Huntswoman of the South. I have hidden her new uniform under my bed. She'll be so happy.

Alex looked under the bed and pulled out a large box. The regular uniform was expected, but the skull was another thing. She recognized it.

HG: This was my first dragon slain. What started it all.

N: Alex placed just the skull over her head. It was warm and comfortable. She'd never get to wear it though. So she read the journal further:

'I am so proud of her. She is truly the best addition we've ever had. Oh no, something's wrong, I've got to go.'

The last sentence was almost as chicken scratch. Alex knew what it meant. She removed the skull, and left to find her puppy.

CERBERUS'S CAGE

HG: Hey there boy! (They all hug each other) Boy, I've got some bad news for you. I have to return you to Hades boy.

N: Cerberus acted like he wanted to play, bouncing around and wagging his tail, thinking Alex was kidding.

HG: (Refusing to join) I'm sorry boy. I can't take care of you anymore. Hey, at least it's not as bad as the Dragon Council.

N: Cerberus barked angrily at the thought of dragons.

HG: I know boy. (Giggling) That's my boy. You do remember Hades – right? He took good care of you, and that's your home.

N: He did seem to remember. Slowly, Alex transferred him to the Underworld, and they kissed one another goodbye.

Hades (H): Ah, Huntsgirl, so nice of you to stop by. You're just the person I've been meaning to talk with.

HG: What do you want Hades?

H: Want? Why Alex, I'm shocked that we don't have a better relationship.

HG: Hades, last time I worked with you, you betrayed me, and I was almost killed.

H: Alex, you're killed almost every day of your life. Don't act like it was such a crime.

HG: I brought back Cerberus.

H: (Perks up) Really? You…You have him?

HG: I cannot take care of him any more Hades. The Huntsclan's temporarily out of order, and it would not be fare for me to keep him without food or decent shelter.

H: Well, I know that you two were close, so stop by if you ever need something. I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye.

HG: (Turns to Cerberus) Hades should be glad to you back boy. You be good. (Walks away) Okay, time to find Rose.


	2. Tieing Loose Ends

THE NEXT DAY

FILLMORE MIDDLE SCHOOL

N: All day Alex had gone undercover to find Rose.

HG: She probably doesn't even go to this school anymore. I must be an idiot to have thought so.

N: As she exited the school, Alex happened to catch Jake running into a familiar face.

HG: Rose!

N: But obviously Rose had changed. She wasn't the most popular girl in school, because the confidence that the Huntsclan had installed wasn't there. She dressed how she had wanted – not what the Huntsman had bought for her, and she was completely clueless of who Jake was. Ugh… Jake. His face, his name made her blood boil.

Rose(R): (To Jake) Actually, you won't. My dad's job got moved to Hong Kong. We're leaving first thing in the morning. Well, it was nice talking to you!

HG: (Thinking) Honk Kong? Darn it! I've got to act fast! I hope it still works!

N: Alex closed her eyes and tried to shift into a scruffy, black Labrador Belgian Sheepdog mix… and it worked!

HG: I hope she has a caring family!

N: Quickly, Alex the dog ran out in front of the family car.

R: Dad look out!

Rose's Dad (RD): Hold on!

N: Alex shrunk back preparing for the worse. The car came screeching to a halt. Alex wasn't touched, but she feigned stunned.

RD: Oh my gosh! The poor thing's hurt.

Rose's Mom (RM): No, I think she's going to be okay. Hmm, she doesn't have any tags.

R: (Getting out of the car) We have to take it home guys! Please?

RD: Rose, we can't move pets overseas. They'd be in quarantine for six months!

R: But we can't just leave her! She is obviously a stray. It doesn't have a home. We owe it to her.

RM: Would you be willing to take on full responsibility?

R: Yes Ma'am.

RD: You're not actually considering it.

RM: I don't see why we couldn't them.

R: Really?! Oh thank you thank you thank you! (hugs both)

TWO MONTHS LATER QUARTANTINE AREA 

HG: (Thinking while pacing the floor) Wow, who knew being a dog for this long would be this boring?

Chester (C): Hey there pretty mama.

HG: And who are you?

C: I am Chester. Usually a purebred like myself doesn't deal with a hybrid – like you – but you're one of the pretty things I have ever seen.

HG: Look Chester, I'm finally going home with my best friend in only four months. I'm lucky I even got to come.

C: I haven't seen many black labs around here, so that means we're special.

Thorn (T): Hey Chester, she asked you to go dude – and she's more than a lab.

C: Yuck, I spit on German Shepards! (Walks away)

HG: Thanks for that (turning around) but I could have handled it. Hey Thorn!

T: (Stepping back) Have we met?

HG: You were Rose's old dog – right?

T: Yes, before she betrayed us all. How do you know Rose?

HG: Oh, I um, went through training with her once. Accidentally bit her and drew quite a bit of blood.

T: I will admit that she was fragile.

HG: So what are you doing here?

T: Well you're making a bad 1st impression.

HG: What?

T: Rose… um… told me, it was a Rotweiler she had to face – not a black lab mix. Now tell me who are you? (Snarling)

HG: Okay! It's me, Alex.

T: (Pops back) You survived?

HG: Yes, and I'm tracking Rose, so please help me. Two months and I'm still struggling with basic dog facts. The handlers look at me like I'm mutated or something.

N: Someone announced food time! Even Alex lost control of the excitement every time she sensed meat. She couldn't help it. It came with the whole canine package.

T: (Chewing bone) So you need help with being a dog?

HG: Well, it's just I'd give anything to turn human again. Walk on two legs, opposable thumbs, and no offense to you, but I despise smelling like a swamp.

T: Really? I never thought about it. My suggestion to you is don't think about the differences. Just flow.

HG: Thanks. (Pauses) You never did tell me how you're here.

T: Oh, right. After that one night, I managed to runaway from the Huntsclan, but the pound captured me. I was adopted, but they're family also just got transferred. Maybe we'll be neighbors?

HG: That would be sweet! It's funny, I remember when the Northern Huntsman told me he was going to get Rose a dog. We looked all over town, but never found anything. Then there was this really nice and sweet family that could do no wrong to the world, and they were giving away puppies. (Giggles) They were practically begging us to take you because of how much trouble you were – and we knew you'd be perfect.

T: That was so long ago! Good times.

HG: Yea, after that, the Northern Huntsman and I never worked together again.

T: I noticed that.

HG: We were just too different of people. It was probably the right thing that we stayed on different halves of the world.

T: Yea… You okay? I know you're sort of alone now.

HG: I think I wall be all right. The shock factor is still really high. Sometimes being alone isn't a bad thing though – no one can hurt you.

T: Do you mean physically or emotionally?

HG: Both.

N: There was a commotion across the room. A little puppy was being bullied.

HG: Come on. (Running over) Chester! Come one leave the little guy along! He's not doing anything to you!

C: Ah, it's the Black Lab Mix again! Couldn't stay away from the Chester – most women can't.

HG: Look. I know you're a purebred husky and all, so just let the poor kid go.

C: (Rubbing against her side) How about I take you in exchange for the kid?

HG: Sorry Chester, I don't deal with purebreds.

C: Then you won't get the puppy back.

HG: Then I'll have to fight you for him! (Attacks Chester)

N: The two went on fighting, biting and scratching at one another's muzzles and backs until two of the handlers pulled them apart. Alex retained a small cut above her nose, but it wasn't bad.

Puppy (P): Gee, thanks!

HG: No problem. Everyone needs a friend.

T: So what's your name kid?

P: I'm Riley!

HG: Hey Riley, I'm Alex! My owners haven't given me my official name, so Alex is good.

T: And I'm Thorn. Where do you come from?

P: Jersey. My owners are moving to Hong Kong.

T+HG: Ours too!

HG: This will be sweet. We'll be like friends for life!

T: Or until you figure out how to reverse the spell.

P: Huh?

HG: It's not important right now. So Riley, what are your owners like?

P: Oh, they're awesome! The coolest people you'll ever meet.

T: That's so cool Riley.

N: That night, Alex curled herself up around Riley. Chester hadn't bugged her much after the handful of events earlier on. Thorn also lay next to the two of them. Alex wondered about Thorn. It didn't make any sense that he remembered Rose, kept his name, and knew so much of the Huntsclan. Thorn had only been a minor detail in Rose's life. He made Rose part of who she was – not the other way around. As for herself, Rose made Alex part of who she was. Without Rose as part of her life, many things would have changed, and the past could rewrite itself so easily. That way, Alex remembered.

She thought that Riley was adorable. He was a Chihuahua with a ton of energy. She missed the Huntsclan still. It had only been two months, and it was clear that the Huntsclan really was more than a family to her. Now there was no one. Rose caught the lucky end and was reunited with her family. But Alex's dad was in the portal – and her mom was dead.


	3. Memories

3 MONTHS LATER 

HG: One more month you guys!

P: I am so ready to get out of here.

T: Tell me about it!

HG: I will tell you though, if Chester confronts me one more time about starting our own family, I'll kill him!

T: Relax Aly, you won't have to if you don't want to.

HG: I should just change my name to Aly. I'm never going to escape it!

P: So what is the first thing you'll do when you get home?

T: I'm going to run around my yard like a madman.

HG: Well, I'll probably suck-up to my owner to get a cookie or something – make Rose believe I'm a dog. But minute that it turns bedtime, and everyone's asleep, I'm changing back to human form, and I'm going on a ten-mile run.

P: I bet you're pretty as a human.

N: Alex had told Riley everything.

HG: Aw, thanks Riley! I'm not even sure what I look like anymore. My hair is probably a mess. I had to cut it _really _short, and I'm sure it's at least below my ears now.

THAT NIGHT 

T: Hey Aly, I had a thought.

HG: (Yawns) Yes?

T: If Rose hadn't stopped our leader from destroying all magical creatures, wouldn't you have died along with the dragons and unicorns and giants and – all of them?

HG: Yes, I would have. I'm only one person though. If it meant sacrificing myself for the destruction of magic, I would have. Besides, I would have been saved by the prophecy.

P: Come on guys, let's go to bed.

ALEX'S DREAM 

N: It was peaceful with Alex alone next to a lake. At least in her dreams she could be human.

HG: (Thinking) Maybe I should go and visit Jake. That would scare him good. Rose could be fun to explore what really happened now in her past. I could always go to 88 and 89. They're still alive – maybe. Man, I just feel so dang alone.

Southern Huntsman (SH): Alex?

HG: Master?! (Looks around) No, this can't be. This is part of my dream.

SH: Aly, come. I am really here. We need to talk about your future.

HG: Master, I… I can't believe it! I've missed you so much! I'm so alone.

SH: That is what we need to discuss. I know you don't want to be a dog forever, and there's still your destiny.

HG: I will never stop slaying dragons.

SH: Good.

HG: How can you be here sir?

SH: Entering dreams is the same for me as you. We're all still alive, just trapped in another dimension. I can see everything that you do.

HG: Master?

SH: Yes Alex?

HG: You knew that I was probably about to die that night – didn't you?

SH: Yes Alex – I did. I feared the worst ever since you retrieved the skull at the competition. It all became clear then. Did you know when you were ready to assist in the wish?

HG: Sort of. I knew, but didn't comprehend. I'm not really sure if I would have been saved by the prophecy. I never did like the skull spell – it was way too confusing. Master, how do I get out of being a dog forever?

SH: A: Runaway

B: Pretend to get killed.

Or C: Escape at night in human form with Rose held hostage.

HG: I could never hurt Rose, making her think that I ran away, or died. Nighttime sounds best to me. I just wish I didn't have to hurt Rose that way too. But how in the world and I going to find a dragon in Hong Kong without a tracking device?

SH: Have faith in yourself Alex. You're smart and strong. You're smart in book smart, though mostly street smart. But more importantly, you have the whole Huntsclan's strength flowing within you! You have the qualities of the perfect Huntsmaster – you know that. Find a dragon. Learn everything you can about him or her, and make your attack at the right time. Good luck.

1 MONTH LATER 

HG: Thorn! Riley! The day's finally here! We're finally going home!

P: I'm going to miss y'all so much! I owe you my life.

T: Hey, we'll still see each other.

HG: meet you two tonight in the park?

T: Sure.

P: If I can escape.

HG: Good. Come on; let's go wait near the gate outside.

T: So what do you think Rose is going to name you?

HG: Something prissy probably. (Looks around) That's them! That's Rose's family!

P: Well, I guess this is goodbye?

HG: Hey, don't forget about the park tonight! I'll see you guys later okay?

T: Bye Aly!

P: See ya!

INSIDE BUILDING 

HG: (Woofing) Rose!

R: Mom! Dad!

RD: Well I'll be. She still recognizes you!

N: They signed the papers and loaded Alex into their car. Rose's sister, Silver, didn't care for the dog much.

Silver (S): Rose, you're mutt's touching me!

R: There's only so much room! Don't worry, Silver, she's not diseased – and she's _not _a mutt!

RM: Rose, why don't you put on the new collar we got her and tell the dog her new name?

R: Oh! Right! (Attaches green collar) I don't know where the name came from, but I want to call you… Alex.

N: Alex wagged her tail showing appreciation to Rose.

ROSE'S HOUSE 

R: (Showing layout) Here's my bedroom. This is where you'll sleep. Over there's Silver's room – probably not the best place to be in. The kitchen's down here, and the basement just down there (pointing at door)

N: Rose never expected Alex to understand her.

R: Do you want to go on a walk girl? (Holds out leash)

HG: Woof! (Yes)

R: (Attaching leash) Okay, come on!

PARK 

HG: (thinking) Ah, so this is their park!

Arnold (A): Good day there Rose!

N: They had known one another from their father's company picnics.

R: (Nervous) Oh, uh, hi Arnold.

A: I see you got a new _mutt. _

HG: Grrrrr… (Shut up, I'm warning you.)

R: I didn't know you had a dog?

A: Of course! Rose, this is Chester. He's a _pure_bred.

C: Alex!

HG: Chester.

A: I've got an outstanding idea!

R: Oh no, what now?

A: I usually don't breed my purebred with mutts, but what do you say? Not like it'll affect _my _dog.

R: No way! I would never abuse my baby! That's illegal.

C: Come on Aly, convince your Master it's okay.

HG: Not in a gazillion years dog breath!

C: I'm hurt Alex.

A: You and I could always become a thing as well. (Gets closer)

R: Arnold! Stop!

HG: Ruff! Grrr… Bark! Bark! (Get away from her you sleaze bag!)

A: Settle the mutt down before I call animal control!

R: She's not a mutt! And I'll call 911 before you think of animal control!

A: Fine, have a good day Rose.

C: Buh bye Aly!

R+HG: Jerk!

R: Come on Alex, let's go grab a bite to eat.

THAT NIGHT 

T: Hey Riley! Glad to see you could get out!

P: You too Thorn! Have you seen Alex anywhere?  
T: No, I haven't.

HG: (Sighs Depressed) (Human form) (Dressed in Huntsclan uniform) I'm over here. (Looking into mirror) The burn's still there. So are the scars from the Northern Huntsman's whip, the "X" from the late night attack, and a scratch from the arrow that killed Chris. Everything that reminds me of them is still here.

T: You can understand us?

HG: Sure, it's part of me now.

P: Alex, how'd you get hurt so many times? Did someone not like you?

HG: Oh Riley, (sits on lap and strokes his head) it's not worth getting into.

T: Alex, you look a mess, you should really see a doctor.

HG: Where would I go Thorn? I don't have the Huntsclan to cover the bills now! I'll just have to wait for it to heal.

P: I'm sorry someone did this to you.

HG: Thanks Riley, but you don't have to be.

T: I've never seen the Northern Huntsman lash out at anyone like he did to you that one time. You must have really irritated him.

HG: (Giggles) He and I have never gotten along well. I don't know why, but he's always been able to find a reason to get angry with me. Go figure.

T: How were things between you and Rose?

HG: I don't know. Sometimes I wanted to kill her for destroying everything. At other times, I didn't want to leave her side. She's the last of the human family I have.

P: You'll always have us.

HG: I know Riley, but sometimes I want a _human _family. I love having the two of you, but I want more. No. I want what I had.

T: We better be getting home.

HG: Yes, I know, I don't want anyone finding that I'm gone. (Transforms to canine form)

T: Nice collar Alex.

HG: Thanks, it's new.

N: Once they all returned to their homes, Alex curled up on top of Rose's bed at her feet and began to dream of old times at the Huntsclan.

ALEX'S DREAM/FLASHBACK 

HG: Knock, knock?

SH: Come on in Huntsgirl. What can I do for you?

HG: I'm here for my weekly physical and fitness exam?

SH: Wow, it's been a week?

HG: Yes sir.

SH: Okay, well, let's start with the worst part.

HG: Don't we always?

SH: Come on. I know it doesn't feel like it, but weight and waistline are important for the Huntsgirl. You'll understand one day. Please, step on the scale.

N: Alex did so, and nervously awaited the results.

SH: (Sighs) Huntsgirl, you've gained another two pounds. Let's get the waistline and then we can move on. (Beckons to approached) (Shakes head) Another quarter inch longer. Huntsgirl, what's happening?

HG: Master, I can't help it! I've cut down on food proportions, and I've added thirty minutes to each of my workouts! It seems the more I exercise, the more I gain! I don't know what's wrong? Could it be something with the food?

SH: Let me go check with out cook, Bart.

KITCHEN 

SH: Bart! I need to talk with you for a moment.

Bart (B): Yes Master?

SH: Have you changed the food at all?

B: Changed how sir?

SH: Huntsgirl's been gaining unexplainable weight, and I fear that she's going to stop eating period if something doesn't change. I need to know if you've messed with the recipes or something.

B: Hmmm… Oh! I know! A lot of the boys have been coming back for multiple helpings throughout the day. They say that with their workout schedules, they're always hungry. So I have enhanced the food to react in a way that when adrenalin is pumped, the food is still giving off calories and carbs. They'll keep going without eating all of the food we have.

SH: But did you consider Huntsgirl's metabolism doesn't work like a guy's?

B: Well, not really. I suppose I could make her separate meals.

SH: See that you do. No one wants – or needs – a fat Huntsgirl. Doesn't _anyone _get why this is so important?

N: Alex continued to dream into the very early morning.

SH: Huntsgirl, may I request a favor?

HG: No.

SH: (Shocked) Excuse me?

HG: You're the Huntsmaster. You _demand _favors.

SH: Oh, of course. Anyhow, there is a dinner tonight with some one the top Huntsclan of the world. I am required to bring a student. Would you like to come?

HG: Master… I… I've never really done anything so formal and proper. I'd probably embarrass you.

SH: We'll work on it. We have a few hours.

N: They swiftly began to go to a new type of training – one Alex had never done before.

SH: Remember your posture! You're a young woman – act like one!

HG: I'm trying my best Master. My back doesn't go much straighter.

SH: Then make it… good, good… perfect! All right, table manners now.

HG: You mean like forks and other placements?

SH: Yes.

HG: Wonderful!

N: Four hours later, Alex was in a little black dress and on her way to the dinner. It was quite a night to remember – one that had composed her into a perfect lady.

ROSE'S ROOM 

R: Alex, come on, wake up girl. We're going on a run. You and me. Let's go!

N: Alex jumped off of the bed and raced down the stairs next to Rose. It would just be like old times when the two were ordered to go running – sometimes even in the rain.

R: Alex and I are going out mom!

RM: Okay dear! Bring back a carton of milk while you're out!

R: Sure thing mom! Love you!

RM: You too darling!

N: Perhaps this would be Alex's chance to take Rose back to her destiny?


	4. Revisiting The Past

TWO HOURS LATER

R: You stay here and be good. We're going to be gone for a few hours. Please don't get into any trouble girl.

N: Alex waited for Rose to leave before turning back into a human and returning to the streets. She found herself with at least three ample opportunities to kidnap Rose and bring her back to one of the bases, but Alex just couldn't bring herself to it. That last, 'I love you!' and 'I love you too darling!' left a hole in her heart. Had Alex betrayed the Huntsclan to help Rose and then destroy Rose in order to help the Huntsclan? Wouldn't that have defeated her purpose?

ONE HOUR LATER 

N: Alex was at a crosswalk that had told her to go – unfortunately, it was the wrong time to go. Just before she had almost made it safely across, Alex heard shouts. 'Stop! Hurry! Watch out!' Multiple car horns blasted their ways through the crowds, but there was only one that stuck out from only one car – the car that was about to hit her. The tires locked shut as the car tried to come to a screeching halt. Closer and closer the car came, Alex knew she wasn't getting out of this – it was too close. Bang! She felt the cold blacktop below – thankfully, she could feel it. Yes, Alex was neither unconscious nor dead, but this time, she had been stunned.

RD: (Getting out) No! Oh my gosh! Are you okay sweetie? (Helping elevate head)

HG: Yes sir… (Recognizing who hit her) (Quickly) I should have been paying more – ah! (Agitated injury)

RD: Is there a number I can call for you?

HG: No, I'm alone.

R: Dad! (Running over) We're so sorry! You'll have to excuse my father's driving. Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?

HG: I doubt it.

R: (Helping Alex to her feet) Did you say you weren't alone?

HG: I have been for a while now. My guardians were um… they went missing a few weeks ago. I've been living on government money for the last few weeks.

R: (Whispers in Dad's ear) Daddy, can she stay with us for a few nights until she heals?

RD: (Sighs) Sure. (To Alex) Would you like to stay with us until the find your guardians?

HG: (Hesitant) I'd like that.

RD: (Motioning to car) Hop in.

RM: Honey, are you sure you don't need a doctor?

HG: Yes ma'am, I'm fine. I've been through worse.

S: Like what?

HG: Oh, (Hatches idea) I was pushed into a raging river for hours by my lifelong best friend.

N: A moment later.

RM: Rose honey are you all right?

R: Yes, I just had this really weird feeling. (To Alex) Hey, what did you say your name was?

HG: Alex.

All but Alex: Are you serious?

HG: Yes? Why do you ask?

S: Rose named the last thing my dad hit Alex.

HG: Silver, she's not a _thing. _

S: Oh, sorry, Alex, I meant the dog was a thing.

HG: You have a dog?

RM: Is that all right honey?

HG: Oh yes! I love dogs!

R: Then you'll love mine. She's the perfect pooch!

S: More like a mangled mutt.

RD: Be nice girls.

S: Sorry dad. So, Alex, is it okay if I call you Aly? I add a 'y' to everyone's name.

HG: (Chuckles) Everyone does!

S: Cool, so do you play any sports?

HG: Well… I'm not sure if you could count it as a sport, but I like to hunt.

RD: Did you say hunt?

R+S+RM: Oh here we go again!

HG: (Smiling) Yes I did… if it's not a problem.

RD: Are you kidding? I LOVE hunting! So what type are you most developed in?

HG: Well, my guardians taught me just about every type of hunting. But my favorite kind must be duck – but I do really enjoy other kinds too.

RD: What kind of shotgun do you use?

HG: Oh sir, I hunt with a rifle. My dad said that I had perfect aim with a shotgun at the age of six, so he moved me to a single shot rifle, and I have to admit that I do even better with that.

RD: Maybe tomorrow you and I could go out. That sounds nice.

N: All night, Rose, Silver, and Alex talked in Rose's room. Everyone had tried to keep Rose calm after the disappearance of Alex the dog.

HG: I'm sure you'll find her Rose.

S: Mutts don't stay gone fore long.

N: After hunting the next day, Rose's parents began to become very suspicious around the three girls. They often whispered to one another.

RM: Why don't we go on a ride girls?

S: Well, we were actually going to take Aly upstairs to play videogames. Can you believe she's never done it before?!

RD: Silver, we really need to go out and grab some lunch. Your mother and I were hoping we could do it as a group of five.

R: Sure, it could be fun.

N: The car ride seemed to go for a long time. They had passed several decent appearing restaurants, but hadn't stopped at one.

HG: (Growing nervous) Um, sir, why are we stopping at a police station?

RM: Just sit still Alex.

HG: No! Tell me!

RD: Alex, that burn, those scares, you running away from home, you need to talk with someone who can help.

HG: No, I don't need help! I don't want help!

RM: Honey, Alex, it's not about what you want! It's about what you need, and you need to see an officer, and we should also get you a doctor.

HG: I've already been to one! Let me out if this was your only purpose!

R: Alex please –

HG: I don't need your help Rose! (Punches Rose's jaw and runs out of car down the street at top speed)

R: (Holding jaw) I – I've heard her say my name like that before.

N: Unfortunately for Alex, the cops had been waiting for her. She was like a cornered horse, but less dangerous – possibly. Rose and Silver tried not to look at the girl being violently drug back to into the police station. Their mother and father, though, did all that they could to help contain the child.

Inside, Alex could not bring herself to talk. She knew that the minute she even said the words 'my dad' or 'my mother' they would make her breakdown – and she hated crying.

Cop1 (C1): Honey, just tell us your name.

N: Nothing.

C1: Your age?

N: Nothing.

C1: Honey, if you don't tell us anything, we're going to have to put you in a foster home.

HG: You'll do that anyway! That's the problem with you today! They see a girl who gets herself into too much trouble, and automatically say her parents did it! Well I'm not saying _anything. _From now on, I am taking a vow of silence. You can figure out my personal information however you want. (Squeezes lips together)

C1: All right. I think it's best to send you back to the states. Foster homes are more available. I'm putting your age, as 15 and your name will be Star. As for parental record, I am writing unknown. Your plane will leave in three hours. I will personally escort you there. I'm sorry about this. (Holds up handcuffs) You're just too wrestles.

ON THE PLANE 

N: Alex was given the window seat, and she took full advantage of it. Everything appeared so tiny, when she knew that she was the smallest of them all. As they crossed the ocean, Alex swore that she saw a mermaid swim by. Her mind instantly thought of the seven ways to capture and kill a mermaid. She was particularly fond of #3.

C1: Have you ever been to the States?

HG: Occasionally.

C1: How about New York?

HG: When I was little. Then I moved to Australia. (She had given up on the silence, so short answers were the next best thing)

C1: How were you in Hong Kong then?

N: Alex refused to respond.

C1: That's a nice necklace. It's different.

HG: (Trying not to remember) My father gave it to me a long time ago.

C1: Do you and your father have a good relationship?

HG: I never knew him.

C1: Stepfather then?

HG: No.

C1: How about your mother?

HG: Killed when I was born.

C1: So who have you been living with?

HG: Look, I'm not giving any information, so you can forget trying to squeeze it out. I just needed to speak up for my parents.

C1: Star, we're only trying to help.

HG: And as I clearly stated before, I don't need help.

C1: You won't be able to leave the house without her permissions.

HG: Like I'd have anywhere to go. New York's full of painful memories. I wish not to revisit.

C1: Care to explain?

HG: Nope.

C1: All right then. Next stop, New York.

HG: What's the foster mom's name?

C1: Mrs. Drapes.

HG: (Stunned) Great.

THE NEXT DAY C1: We're here. Now, I want you on your best behavior, got it? 

HG: Who are you, my dad?

C1: That ankle tracker will keep you in that house unless given expressed permission, so don't think of any funny business. (Knocks on door – Alex still in cuffs)

Mrs. Drapes (D): Hello? Oh, officer! How was your flight?

C1: Fine, thank you Mrs. Drapes. I'd like to introduce you to Star. (Whispers in ear) She won't speak to us, so we gave her that name, and I guessed 15. Feel free to change our information when necessary.

D: I'll keep you updated. (To Alex) Come on Star! Let's go see your new room and meet your new roommate! Shall we?

C1: I'll leave. You two take care. (taking off cuffs) You be careful Star, no one's going to hurt you here. (Gets in car and drives off to airport.)

D: Aren't you coming Star?

HG: Please old woman, you know that's not my name.

D: Is that anyway to make a first impression?!

HG: Oh, you already know me. (Sarcastically) We've been just the best of friends!

D: Honey, I apologize, I have not met you – or at least I don't remember?

HG: Maybe this will renew your rotting memory! (Shows left palm)

D: A-A-Alex?

HG: Thanks to you, I've become the best of the best! And let me show you the coolest part! (Transforms into dragon, ogre, unicorn, and pixie. Returns to human form.)

D: Y-Y-You're the Southern Huntsgirl?

HG: I like the fear in your voice. I _was_ her.

D: Oh! Right! How can you possibly be alive?

HG: You wouldn't understand.

D: And why not?

HG: Because you're only a dragon!

D: Apparently, you're magic too. Do you know how much I could use that gold?

HG: Sorry, just found out, you can't kill me! So, what will you do this time? Chain me to the bed so I cannot 'infest' or 'infect' the others?

D: No, of course not. That would scare your roommate – Jessica.


	5. Max

ALEX'S NEW ROOM D: Jessie! Sweetie! 

Jessica (JE): Yes Mrs. Drapes?

D: Your new roommate's here.

JE: Yay! (Pushes to door) (To Alex) Hi, my name's Jessica!

HG: Alex, nice to meet you.  
D: You girls play nice. (Gives Alex a glare.) Shout if you need anything.

JE: So, Alex, I hope that you like top bunks, because I've been sleeping the bottom for over a year now, and I'm terrified of heights!

HG: Well, I usually have a single, but top's cool too. I'm actually a fan of heights.

JE: So where are you from?

HG: I'm not sure.

JE: I don't understand?

HG: I was born here in New York, but then placed here at this home, then I was taken upstate, then we moved to Australia for a while, and I was living in Hong Kong for a few months.

JE: Wow.

HG: Where are you from?

JE: Ohio. My dad beat me too.

HG: My father never touched me.

JE: Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed –

HG: I know – they all did. (Pauses) Jessica, do you believe in magic?

JE: I love that song!

HG: No, I mean real magic. Wizards, witches, unicorns, ogres, tolls, Cerberus – dragons – just to name a few.

JE: Should I?

HG: I'm just curious. So what's Ohio like?

JE: Nothing special – at least not compared to New York!

HG: Yes, New York always has had a sense of home to me too.

JE: Home? How can you find home in New York? It's all business!

HG: (Thinking) Anywhere's home when you don't have one. (Speaking) I'm not sure to be honest.

JE: You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but hw did you get that burn?

HG: Funny story about that actually.(Remembering lie she had told Adam at the burn center) I was playing with matches in my room – after my guardian told me not to – and the room flashed over.

JE: How awful!

HG: How about you? That's a nasty looking scar. Your dad didn't –

JE: No. I just don't get along with some people at school. Oh well right?

HG: Totally. So what do _you _do for fun?

JE: Me? I hang out in my room a lot. _Our _room now I guess.

HG: Well, what do you do?

JE: I like to write.

HG: Really? About what?

JE: Fantasy.

HG: So you do like magic?

JE: Yes. It's fun to _imagine _it all! Mrs. Drapes always told me that it was a good thing that there's no such thing as magic, because there would always be some sort of party pooper who would try and destroy the magic.

THAT NIGHT 

ALEX'S DREAM

N: The Southern Huntsman's holding Alex tightly as she cries her guts out.

HG: It's not fair! First my family, now I have to return to the dragon? Why me sir? I don't think that I can do ti!

SH: Alex, look at me. (Holds away) Do you remember those dreams from the other night? The weekly physical and the party? Do you know why I pulled those memories out for you?

HG: (Shaking head) No sir.

SH: Because everything I tried to install in you was meant to guide you in case something did happen.

HG: I still don't understand.

SH: The waistline and weight was to make sure that you were always confident! If you were to gain too much weight, your confidence level would drop and you wouldn't be able to sustain life in the South.

HG: And the party?

SH: You now know how to be a young lady, use it to your advantage!

HG: (Smiling) You know, I always trusted you with my life. I never was uncomfortable.

SH: I'm glad. Though, I'd like to apologize for lashing out a couple of times as I did.

HG: I deserved it?

SH: No. I know good things always seemed to come from your punishments, but you hadn't deserved the agony.

HG: Nothing's worse that having to stay at this foster home. I'd rather tame a hundred Cerberuses if it meant I'd get to leave. (Pauses) Oh, poor Rose! Her doggie's missing. I never thought about that.

SH: They'll get another one.

HG: What about Thorn and Riley?

SH: I don't want you trusting Thorn. There's something odd with him. But you could always meet with Riley in his dreams.

HG: Oh yea! Thanks Master – you always make things better.

SH: (Laughing) Only when I'm not making it worse!

HG: Master, you never make things worse? Well, okay, when you're mad, but that doesn't count.

SH: I want you to always remember that you're not alone. We're not dead, but our strength is within you. Please, Alex, do it for the clan.

HG: I will Master.

SH: Thank you. And if you ever feel suppressed by them, just go fall asleep, and I'll be right here.

HG: Thanks Master. (Begins to walk out)

SH: Oh! And Alex, I've been curious. Did you want to see you dad? I don't believe you two have talked since the court hearing.

HG: Not yet.

SH: Fair enough. Be safe!

HG: You as well Master.

THE NEXT MORNING D: Good morning girls! Breakfast time! Clean up and I'll meet you in the kitchen! 

JE: Good morning Mrs. Drapes! Did you sleep well?

D: Fabulously, thank you Jessica, how about you?

JE: Like a baby!

D: Alex? I might as well as you also.

HG: I slept well. Saw an old friend.

JE: Huh?

D: That's a nice dream honey. Well, catch you soon!

JE: Okay!

HG: (Waiting for Mrs. Drapes to exit) Jessica, do you ever just want to get away from it all? You know, runaway?

JE: Not really. I like it here. I like Mrs. Drapes. I like safety. Don't you?

HG: Well, I've always lived at the edge. I'm used to danger – but not exactly like what you went through. But you know how I said that Mrs. Drapes has watched over me before?

JE: Yes?

HG: Well, we really did not like each other then, and we really don't now.

JE: But Mrs. Drapes loves everyone!

HG: It's complicated.

FRONT DOOR 

15 MINUTES LATER

D: Officer Stephens, I cannot take in this infant! 

JE: Why not?

D: Jessica, it's complicated.

Cop2 (C2): Mrs. Drapes, please. You're the only house in the area that has and open room, and you're a four star home! The little one needs you.

HG: (Looks at infant's hand in disbelief) Come on Mrs. Drapes! The baby needs us. I'll even help with him!

D: (To the officer) There isn't _any other _home?

C2: No ma'am.

D: All right, what's his name?

C2: We believe that it is Max. A while ago, he was found abandoned in a hotel room. No one knows what happened to the parents. It was like they disappeared.

HG: You have no idea.

D: Quiet Alex. (To officer) Please come into my office to finish paperwork. (Jessica runs off to breakfast) (Mrs. Drapes hands Max to Alex.) Look, I'll pay for everything he needs, but I want you to take care of him. You freaks are good for one another.

N: Yes, indeed little Max had been marked with the mark of the Huntsclan.

HG: (Thinking) But if he was born before the catastrophe, why is he still here? Was there a third part of Rose's and my prophecy? He's so cute. I can't believe she's letting me raise him. Doesn't she know that I'll turn him into a dragon bloodthirsty machine?

THE NEXT DAY 

D: Alex, you do realize there's no point in training him? Your clan's dead.

HG: No, really? I thought they were on a vacation?

D: you're so funny darling. Go to breakfast. If anyone asks why you two have the same birthmark, come up with something creative.


	6. KHC Day

3 MONTHS LATER

HG: Jessica! He's talking!

Max: Ma-Ma-Mama!

JE: Aw, that's so darn adorable! Do you think it's his first word?

HG: Well, he was really very little when he was brought here, and even if the trauma of parental abandonment may have hampered him, he would have continued by now.

JE: First word – Mama – May 16th 2007.

HG: Did you just say May 16th

JE: 2007!

N: Jessica had created a baby's firsts book.

D: She did indeed say May 16th, Alex.

HG: Mrs. Drapes! Good morning.

D: Why does May 16th bother you so?

HG: I-I-It doesn't. I only wanted to make sure I knew the date Max first spoke.

D: Aw, how cute. Come Alex, you'll be doing groceries with me today.

HG: I'd rather not.

D: You've been stuck in this house all week; it's your turn to go.

HG: I'm not feeling well.

D: Because you've been inside all week! It's not good for a growing child.

HG: Please, Mrs. Drapes, I don't want to go.

D: Car Alex, now. Bring Max too. He could also use some fresh air.

HG: (sighs) Bye Jessica.

JE: See you later Alex!

HG: (Mumbles to self) I sure hope so.

IN THE CAR 

D: You're awfully quiet Alex.

HG: I told you, I'm not feeling well.

D: You were sick last month, and you talked a lot then.

HG: I've got a headache.

D: Shame.

HG: Mrs. Drapes, serious question. Why did you treat me like you did when I was little? I hadn't done anything yet!

D: no, but how many of my kind have you slain?

HG: Only because I saw what a dragon could do!

D: How many?!

HG: I don't know?! Seven plus three, and one, and on more – I think. So twelve? I don't know.

D: (Steamed) So I should get to kill you only because of how your kind treated me when I was a child?

HG: Excuse me?

D: I was a captive of the Huntsclan for six years after my parents were killed.

HG: And you still turned out nasty and ruthless. Oh, and FYI, you just missed the store entrance.

D: No kidding Alex.

HG: Please Mrs. Drapes. I'm warning you.

D: Oh, I'm afraid. No need to spoil the holiday!

HG: The holiday's worthless!

D: It's been a tradition for centuries.

HG: No kidding! Some of the greatest warriors have been a part of it!

D: Glad to add you to the list.

HG: Do they know I'm coming?

D: Nope.

HG: What about Max?

D: Nope.

HG: At least let him go, please? He's just an itty-bitty child.

D: Does the Southern Huntsgirl actually have a heart?

HG: I have my reasons. Personal gain to keep him safe actually.

DRAGON SUMMIT 

Dragon Leaders (DL): Madame Drapes! How wonderful it is to see you! Who are your guests?

D: I believe you are all familiar with the Southern Huntsgirl. (Pushes Alex forward. Her hands tied behind her back.)

DL: W-W-What are you still alive for?

HG: I'm dead without the Huntsclan!

DL: The prophecy?

HG: Perhaps.

DL: Who's the kid?

D: We're not sure. He was brought to me, and strangely he has the mark. Abandoned.

DL: I say raise him in captivity. It would be wrong to have him in the tradition. (To random dragon) Take this baby to the nursery, and keep an eye on him. (To Alex) As for you, I'm going to have no trouble including you in our festivities – main attraction! (To Mrs. Drapes) Thank you. You will be receiving the gold soon.

N: The dragon leaders began to drag Alex into the dungeons.

DL: Don't you think it is a great May 16th Huntsgirl?

HG: Oh, call it for what it really is! I'm not stupid! As on every May 16th, it's the disgusting Kill Huntsclan Day!


	7. Her Name's Alex

* * *

DL: Very good Huntsgirl. I am looking forward to personally finishing you off once and for all.

HG: Wait!

DL: What do you want?

HG: you wouldn't kill a magical creature, would you?

DL: Certain ones – like the Dark Dragon. Why do you ask?

HG: You know I'm a Shapeshifter! You wouldn't want to kill one of the most important creatures – would you?

DL: As in the Dark Dragon, you're an exception to the rule.

HG: So what are you going to do to me anyway?

DL: Well, it is Kill Huntsclan Day. I think that speaks for itself.

HG: No, I mean how?

DL: Well, I think the only fair thing to do would be to give the new Australian dragon the opportunity to decide. Of course, I must take the final swipe – just he gets to decide.

HG: What happened to the old one?

DL: Fredrick was in an accident and was forced to step down. But I'm sure that his little brother will let him help.

HG: That was his _little _brother?

DL: Yes, and we owe him for taking out the Southern Huntsman.

HG: He didn't take him out. It was a temporary injury. I think it's sad though.

DL: What is?

HG: That you dragons have to pay each other to handle a common cause. At least with the Huntsclan, we did it for the good of the clan, and the love we had for one another.

DL: We're just glad they're all gone. Dead probably.

HG: Not dead. They're still alive – just not here.

DL: So on a scale of 1-10, what's your pain level? 1 being a weakling, 10 a brick wall.

HG: Well, considering the fact that being drug in and out of that stupid portal was like nothing humanly explainable, why do you ask?

DL: You never showed dragons sympathy while slaying them. You made it as painful as you could –

HG: And so you want to make my death painful too. I can't wait to see what you have planned. 11!

DL: Lock her up! I'm through talking to the murderer!

HG: (Being pulled into cell) I bet you don't have the _guts _to touch me! (Guards halt)

N: The one Dragon Leader walked over and backhanded Alex across the face.

HG: That was so _impressive! _

DL: Get her out of my sight! Tonight, we will finally be rid of Huntsgirl of the South!

Jake (J): (Walking in) Her name's Alex.


	8. Marked A Traitor

**Hey guys! Here comes chapter 8! I'd like to thank **Monkeysrcomintogetu

* * *

DL: Master Jake, I'm glad you could make it from New York. I see you have heard of our little captive.

J: Sorry I'm a bit late dudes. My mom wouldn't let me out until I finished my homework.

HG: Jake! You weren't going to tell anyone! We made a deal!

J: And that deal was that you wouldn't tell anyone about Rose and I, I wouldn't tell anyone your identity. Well, everyone knows about what should have happened between Rose and I, so it's only fair to leak your information also……… Alexandra.

N: All of the dragons practically fell to the ground in laughter.

HG: (Thinking) Why does it have to sound so _girly?! _(Speaking) Now you all know. I'm glad! I can finally have a better report in that stupid Dragon Museum of yours! (To the guards) Lock me up.

DL: Yes, lock her up. I don't want to see her anymore. And tie her mouth.

HG: Okay, but last thing before, Jake, I know Rose's _home _address. (Mouth gets tied)

N: In the dungeons, five dragon guards were blocking her doorway. Not just to keep her in, but in order for those who wanted her dead immediately couldn't harm her. Not worried at all, Alex fell asleep.

ALEX'S DREAM SH: Alex! Why haven't you just turned into a mouse and escaped?! 

HG: Sorry sir. I enjoy giving dragons false hope. Besides, I'm safe by the prophecy.

SH: (Cracking smile) That's my girl. So what did they do with Max?

HG: They took him away. They said they'd be holding him in captivity for life.

SH: So you really think you'll be able to escape with enough time?

HG: Yes sir. I've fought these dragons before.

SH: And you saw how that ended.

HG: I know, I know.

SH: I've got a surprise.

HG: (Excited) What?

SH: Jamie and Sarah got married the other night, and my wife's pregnant.

HG: You're having a baby?!

SH: Well, technically she is, but yes – we are.

HG: Oh I can't wait to see him!

SH: How do you know it won't be a girl?

HG: I just thought that you would always have a boy – and if I got to spend any time with _her _I don't think that you'd be able to handle a mini version of me.

SH: You just don't want to be replaced.

HG: (Laughs) Please, like you could ever replace me! But have you found out?

SH: It's still too early. But we intend to find out early.

HG: I'm glad, it makes everything easier.

SH: You all right?

HG: (Tapping foot repeatedly) Hm? Oh, I'm fine.

SH: You sure?

HG: Just trying to think of how to save Max once I get out. They want to kill me at dusk, so there's no nighttime escape. What do you think?

SH: (Pausing) (Thinking to self) Poor Huntsgirl, looks like she'll have to handle this one on her own. (Speaking) Can't think of anything.

HG: (Pauses) Confession time Master.

SH: Yes?

HG: I sort of read your journal.

SH: I know, I watched you – and I'm glad that you did. Alex, you're the one who must rebuild the Huntsclan.

HG: But why me Master? There were so many more warriors who were older and more experienced.

SH: Believe in yourself. What happened to the 'insane' headstrong girl I raised?

HG: Her family was taken away.

SH: No, they haven't. We're all watching over you. Be brave.

HG: Thank you Ma- (Disappears from dream realm)

CELLS 

DL: Come, Huntsgirl, your first round is beginning.

HG: Round 1?

DL: Well of course, we're dragging this out all day. There's only one of you after all. (Throws into battle arena) (To dragons) Release the hound!

N: Alex took a defensive position, but instead of some large frightening dog bounding out, Thorn emerged.

HG: (Mumbles under breath about Dragons) Ignorance is bliss. (To Thorn) Come here boy.

N: But instead of Thorn being friendly, he jumped Alex and began to claw at her face.

HG: (Barking) Thorn! What are you doing?!

T: (Human English) I'm sorry Alex, not who you think.

HG: (English) I know that voice. NORTHERN HUNTSMASTER?! (Bows)

Northern Huntsman (NH): (Thorn) (Strikes back of neck with claw) You _will _pay Alex!

HG: How are you here? How are you a dog?

NH: (Cornering Alex) It was fairly simple. I got here by using an old portal converter. It only has enough power for one round trip. As for the animal, well… that's a long story. (Pounces)

HG: (Dodging) Please tell me.

NH: I used a Shapeshifter potion.

HG: Which one?

NH: The one I created.

HG: But doesn't that require a Shapeshifter's blood?

NH: You never should have given up the search for the one who cut you.

HG: That was you?! But Master said that it was a Southern Knife.

NH: Um… yours? Anyhow, so now I am a canine, and it's time for you to vanquish.

HG: Why? I haven't done anything.

NH: (Lunges at throat) Traitor!

DL: Who let the Huntsman in?!

J: I don't know, but he's kicking Alex's butt!

HG: (Deflects with arm getting cut) Wait! Please stop!

NH: (Pauses in action) I'm listening?

HG: I agree. I agree! I'm so sorry Master.

NH: You're just as much of a traitor for not alerting us!

HG: I wanted to, but I just couldn't rat her out! She's like my sister.

NH: And the rest of us didn't matter at all?

HG: She was so sad!

NH: You're going to be awfully sorry yourself. (Lifts paw pointing to the ground) Assume the position.

HG: Master, please no.

NH: Do it Alex.

N: Cautiously, Alex lay down on her stomach and placed her palms on the top of her head. Hearing the threatening growls from the dog ten yards away, Alex couldn't control her thoughts.

HG: (Defeated) I'm sorry Master.

NH: (Growling) Sorry won't bring everyone back!

N: The Northern Huntsman dashed towards Alex sinking his teeth into her soft yet tough skin above her ribcage on her back. She let out a squeal of pain, but wanted to go down fighting – not crying.

He then turned to her kidney section and bit that too. He dug at it with his tight claw. Blood now streamed down her side splattering red oozy liquid on the dragon's sterling arena. Alex began to become lightheaded from rapid blood loss, so the dragons stopped 'Thorn' from his rampage and drug Alex back to her cell. It still confused many that the Northern Huntsman had been able to get through. When they were sent in, everyone assumed the portal had been locked – apparently, it hadn't.

10 MINUTES LATER 

J: Alex, I've brought some bandages.

HG: (Coughing) Stay away dragon – it's still Huntsgirl.

J: Sorry, I must clean you up. The blood's scaring the younger dragons.

HG: I'll give them something to be afraid of.

J: Al – Huntsgirl – Why did you let him do that to you? He was only a dog!

HG: (Watching Jake approach) He's one of my Masters – a superior. That's the way it should work.

J: He was trying to kill you.

HG: How many more rounds Jake?

J: Probably two or three. They'll let you know before hand – why do you care?

HG: (Thinking of quick excuse) I'm curious. (Jake sprays something to cut) OW!

J: Quiet! It doesn't hurt that bad.

HG: What I was saying, I'm curious about how long it'll be until I can see #93 again.

J: Is he in the portal?

HG: Nope, he was slaughtered by your kind shortly before the whole accident.

J: So you _want _to die?

HG: I didn't say that.

N: Jake leaned in closer to bandage Alex's upper arm. Alex could feel his steamy dragon breath flow across her arm, similar to how it felt being so close to Chris. When Jake moved to bandage her back, she was forced to removed her shirt and put on a tiny sports cover. That's when he noticed the scars.  
J: What happened?! Are you okay?

HG: A dragon trying to be caring?

J: Spill.

HG: It was the Northern Huntsman. I failed to obey directions.

J: Wait, but if he did this once to you, he could have done it to Rose.  
HG: Don't believe it. The Huntsman loved Rose. An actual father-daughter relationship. Why do you think he was so upset?

J: Don't relate to them as that.

HG: But he hated me. Even when I was one of his students, I was never completely up to his standards. Even though I was one of his best students, in his eyes, I was a troublemaker, and he felt responsible for showing me that it was not allowed. He attacked me weekly. I hate it that he thought that was all right, but what he says goes – and even then I knew that rule.

J: And you're trying to save him?

HG: Although I have a bitter thought of him, I cannot tell you the amount of times he saved me from becoming a dragon's dinner.

J: We don't eat people! That's gross!

HG: Tell it to someone who'll believe you.

J: We really don't.

HG: I've seen it before!

J: Well, then it was an outsider dragon.

HG: You're all the same.

J: I would never eat another human.

HG: Don't put me in the same classification as you.

J: Okay, last stitch… and we're done. (Backs away from Alex creating a more comfortable distance than before)

HG: Why are you suddenly caring about whether I live or die? If I remember correctly, you never wanted to deal with me again.

J: It wasn't until you were allowing yourself to be attacked, that I realized everything you did was for Rose. Your love and compassion outweighed your loyalty, and I knew that you actually had a heart. I never thought you truly cared for Rose.

HG: Dragon, there's something that you don't get. I had loyalty for the South. I also figured that the Northern Huntsman would be smart enough to figure her out. But my heart's been torn to shreds too many times for there to be one left. I have no feelings like compassion.

J: What about love?

HG: When Luke killed 93, everything was gone for good.

J: Have you ever formed a crush on a dragon?

HG: Only if a person can love themselves.

J: Are you afraid to die?

HG: I'm not afraid of anything.

J: Yes you are – and you just told me what it is.

HG: You've gone crazy dragon.

J: You're afraid to show emotion – because whenever you do, you just get torn down again.

HG: (Holding tears back) You _don't _know me dragon.

J: (Sighs) I have to go now. Alex –

HG: Huntsgirl!

J: _Alex, _try to show everyone the real you. It could help.

HG: The real me is the Huntsclan. (Showing left hand) It's who I am.

J: You can be whomever you want.

HG: This _is _what I want.

J: Then I can't help you.

HG: (Bitterly) I never asked.

J: That's terrific.

N: Jake left Alex's cell, went through the gate of guards, and disappeared. Alex gritted her teeth in pure anger. She hated the dragon and wanted to be with her Master in the dream realm. She decided that it was time to escape.

HG: (Thinking) Let's see: spider, mouse, fly? No, they're all too flammable. There's no window, so I'll be going right in front of their faces. I know! A ghost!

N: Naturally, without hesitation, Alex transformed to a ghost and flew through cell, through the dragons, through the fireballs, and through the hallways. None of the dragon guards had been able to stop her. Once she was on the outside, she went back to the Shapeshifter form, and darted into the blue sky. She needed to return to the Southern Academy. It would have been impossible to save Max –at least she knew they wouldn't hurt him. Going home would be the only way she could ever be safe. The only problem, was the distance of the flight. The Shapeshifter's wings could go farther and faster than the dragon's wings Alex had to fly with last time, but there wouldn't be anyone to catch her if she had fainted. Alex had to make the trip no matter what. She was going to die anyway if she turned back.

Harder and harder, Alex pushed herself as the dragons were closely following her long tail. There was something new in her veins now. A strength, a power – fire. The sensation urged her to move forward. It took half the amount of energy to fly than before – the Huntsclan was with her and on her side. She couldn't let them down now.

Alex was exhausted. She was flying over South Africa, and the dragons were still holding a close chase.

HG: (Thinking) One night. At a hotel. Just one night. No! I must make it to the lair! Just a few hundred more miles.

4:00 AM THE NEXT MORNING

N: Alex could finally see the lair three miles in front of her. The dragons were surprised she'd been able to keep it up so long. But the only one more impressed, was Alex. She knew that her human DNA was programmed into the lair's computers. Two miles away… and finally one mile. Sirens blew as the magical creatures popped up and began to fire at _all _of the magical creatures. Alex quickly changed back to human form. Recognizing her DNA, a solid iron box fell over Alex and drug her back into the lair. She was safe – for now.


	9. BitterSweet Sacrifice

**Hey everyone! Special thanks to **Monkeysrcomintogetu. **As promised, I am still struggling through my other stories, and they will be updated soon! There's one or two corny parts, but I had to put them in somewhere :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

ALEX'S DREAM REALM

HG: Master, is that you?

SH: (Back turned to Alex) Why didn't you tell me?

HG: Tell you what?

SH: About Rose!

HG: Master, I… I… I couldn't!

SH: So now we all have to suffer!

HG: Master, I never thought she'd do it! Rose wasn't one to betray people.

SH: No, but you did. (Chuckles slightly) Isn't that typical? Two traitors live and the rest of us have to go on in a different world like we're slaves.

HG: (Shaken) What do you mean?

SH: You don't think we just sit around all day? All day everyday, we're forced to work for a cruel leader. (Mumbling) Even I'm afraid of him.

HG: _You? _Afraid?

SH: I'm not proud! But when I can take the hit for someone else, I do. I brought someone for you to see. Not that you deserve it anymore.

HG: Master, I'm sorry. (Tali emerges from behind the Southern Huntsman) Tali?! Oh my gosh Tali, what happened to you?

SH: She's worked in both the fields and inside the house. The man in charge has an odd hatred towards her. Kind of like how the Northern Huntsman hates you. Some of the same treatment too. Obviously, I can't always be there, but I'll protect her when I can. Kind of like how I used to protect you.

HG: Tali, sweetie, I am so sorry.

N: Tali just stared at the ground. Her clothes were ragged, and she had lost all of her childish glee.

HG: (Trembling) Why won't she talk?

SH: She's been forbidden to. When she does talk, and someone hears, she's beaten. I've gotten to come out a bit in the dream realm, but she clearly doesn't feel comfort in the presence of a traitor.

HG: No.

SH: No what?

HG: I'll not be put down like this. I made on mistake out of loyalty to a friend. I have physically given my body to the shredder in order to save the Huntsclan, and I've already received the punishment!

SH: What can be enough punishment?!

HG: I let the _dog _attack me because I was sorry!

NH: And I should have gotten rid of you then! Tali, go back to bed sweetie, I don't need you seeing this.

HG: So you're essentially protective of your own students now.

NH: After you, we decided that respect was missing in our elder students. Lead by example.

HG: You can't hurt me in here.

SH: This is not over. (Turning to leave) You can expect us to be here every night. There's no point in running.

NH: After what you did to #207 (Tali), I think even you know that you deserve to die.

HG: Masters, please! I need _someone! _

SH: We would have been there if you had told us about Rose!

HG: I just couldn't! I know that I deserve to die. I've _always _have allowed you two to make the decision on whether or not to kill me. I'm asking for your help. Please don't leave me.

SH: I must return Tali to her quarters.

NH: And I don't want to look at you anymore.

HG: Then can you do me one favor?

SH: (Cynically) What?

HG: (Swallows) Hit me.

SH: Alex –

HG: I said hit me! I don't care where, but I need you to do it.

N: The Southern Huntsman left Tali with the Northern Huntsman, as he walked to Alex. He rested one hand on her should, and without long hesitation, jabbed her in the gut causing her to fall to the ground in dream pain.

SH: (Looking down) You want help? Then I'll tell you what to do. Go to the nearest Salvation Army store. Buy yourself clothing. Then I want you to go through all of my books in order to find a spell to free us.

HG: (In pain) What will you do when we meet again?

SH: _I'll _decide that when the time comes. Let's go.

N: All three left leaving Alex alone – again.

SALVATION ARMY Owner (O): Hello there. How may I help you? 

HG: Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but I have absolutely no money, but I need some new clothing.

O: That's why we're here! What would you like?

HG: I just need something durable yet comfortable. Jeans, a sweatshirt, and a t-shirt is all really.

O: That's it? Are you sure you don't need more?

HG: No, no. It will do.

O: Do you have any preferences in brand or color?

HG: No sir.

O: (Smiling) Let me check the back to see what we have.

N: Ten minutes later, the owner came walking out with a pair of denim jeans, a yellow sweatshirt, and a black t-shirt. Alex thanked him for his struggles and returned to the lair in search of a spell.

SOUTHERN HUNTSCLAN ACADEMY 

3:00 AM

HG: (Yawns) I'm never going to find a spell! But I can't give up. I'll be killed if I do – and Master would be disappointed with me. (Yawns deeper yet again)

N: Before she knew it, Alex was accidentally asleep face first in a book.

DREAM REALM 

SH: Have you found the spell? (Carrying something in arms)

HG: Huh? Oh no! Master, I must have fallen asleep!

Southern Huntsman's Wife (SW): Indeed you did.

HG: Mistress! (Falls to knees) But I thought that you were pregnant?

SW: (Turns to Southern Huntsman and takes object) I was. (Knees to Alex) It's a boy – a beautiful baby boy _with _the mark. (Stands)

HG: Oh my! What about Max?!

SH: He's safe. The Northern Huntsman snatched him before the portal spell ran out.

HG: So… What's his name?

N: Both pause.

SW: Christopher.

HG: Perfect. (Smiling) (Hesitates) I'm so sorry. I never could imagine this would happen.

SH: (Kneels closer to Alex and put a hand on her shoulder) I know Alex, I know.

HG: I want to take it back! I thought that Rose was my friend!

SH: (Firmly) But you can't.

HG: We promised each other no matter _what, _we would be there for each other.

SH: Hey, you kept you part of the promise, and do you want to know why she didn't?

N: Alex nods.

SH: Because she was a traitor! You should have seen that from the beginning!

HG: I know! But we've known one another forever, I just couldn't turn my back on her now.

SH: (Sighs) You're a strong girl Huntsgirl. I'm sorry that I didn't take the time to see that before.

HG: The Northern Huntsman says I should die.

SH: I don't want you to listen to him. The Northern Huntsman had a horrible childhood. He needs control, and Rose took that away from him.

HG: I see, so he holds me to blame?

SH: Exactly.

HG: Comforting. Sir, what about 88 and 89?  
SH: Oh, they're in trouble too. They quit – they walked out. That doesn't get by without flags being noticed.

HG: Do they know that I'm alive?

SH: Not to my knowledge.

HG: Do you want me to contact them?

SH: Not yet. It's not time, you need to find the spell. We must return. Remember to keep you guard Alex.

HG: I always do.

SW: Alex!

HG: Yes Ma'am?

SW: Good luck.

HG: You too. Take care of Tali.

SH: We will. I've been trying to convince her to come talk to you.

HG: Master, it's a better idea if she doesn't.

SH: Are you sure?

HG: Yes.

SH: Best wishes then.

HG: (Bows) Thank you sir. (Leaves realm.) Okay, I must get refocused. There's no time to loose.

4 HOURS LATER HG: It's perfect! 

N: Alex looked over the spell again.

HG: This is it. I did it. I found it!

N: The spell read:

_A portal to reverse is not an easy task.  
__So read closely to understand.  
__To replace what's in a portal now,  
__You must sacrifice thyself.  
__A whole for one is not a bad deal,  
__Take half of something along if you feel.  
__A unicorn's horn and a mermaid's tail is all it takes.  
__Just make sure that they're not fakes. _

In a nutshell, Alex could remove _everything _from the portal – including their current captor – in replace for herself. Once a portal is created, it needs something to hold. Alex would not have to go alone though. She was allowed to take one half of anything. For instance, she could take ½ of human beings, ½ of teddy bears, ½ of dogs, or even ½ magical creatures. And it just so happened that the horns and tail were all stored in the same room next door. She jumped up with the book and snatched as many tails and horns as she could fit into her arms. Alex set up a circle around her and began to chant.

HG: OO-YA-WAH-DO  
YA-WAH-DO-OO  
WAH-DO-OO-YA  
DO-OO-YA-WAH!

N: Everything began to glow blue around her. 'Make your switch!' a deep ominous voice ordered.

HG: I propose a switch of all of the Huntsclan to return to Earth in exchange for myself and ½ of all…

N: A picture of the current portal was being displayed in front of her. It was obvious the Southern Huntsman could see her too. 'What are you doing?!' he mouthed. 'You'll see' she mouthed back.

HG: ½ of all dragons!

N: Everything continued to glow brighter and brighter. Suddenly, there was a screeching, ear deafening whine all around. Plugging her ears shut, Alex looked out to see the portal opening. She could feel herself being sucked towards it, but she forced herself to hold place until she physically viewed the Huntsclan leaving back into their world.

SH: (Coming out first) Alex? What did you do?

HG: (Struggling to hold place) Master, I found the spell! Me, and half of the dragons are going into the portal! Thank you – for everything. (Grip slipping)

#207: (Tali) (Coming out after Southern Huntsman's wife) A…A…Alex?

HG: (Smiling) Tali! You're… talking! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!

SH: (Not being able to approach Alex) Huntsgirl, tell me one thing. Why did you take ½ of only dragons?

HG: (Slipping further) Now there are fewer dragons per magical creature. Easier to find the more defenseless kind!

SH: But you'll be trapped with them – the dragons – forever. They'll kill you.

HG: The prophecy! Besides, I don't care! I owe it to the clan. (Holding onto table with only one hand now) Don't worry about it! Nothing about me! Take care of the clan! Max needs to be trained! You're – (Struggling) going to make a great father. (Realizing defeat) Goodbye Master. Thank you!

SH: (Pushing forward) Huntsgirl! No! (Reaches out)

N: But it was too late. Alex released her hold.

HG: (Flying into the portal) Goodbye!

N: And just like that she was-

SH: Gone. She's…gone.

**THE END ???**

* * *

**Awww, I hated to have to do that to her. I'm working on the 5th right now - I don't have a title yet :( - Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I hope you guys liked it! T'ill next time, Love y'all! **

**Schoolgirl7**


End file.
